


Pokemon Voltron Version

by Kai Nightroad (Aaras)



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Voltron - Fandom, Voltron Force, Voltron: Defender of the Universe, Voltron: Legendary Defender, Voltron: Lion Voltron
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Pokemon Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-07 23:15:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7733587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaras/pseuds/Kai%20Nightroad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Voltron in the Pokemon universe. Lance's journey in the Pokemon Universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

‘Today’s the day!’ Lance thought to himself eagerly tying his new running shoes. He’s gotten the delivery package today. They are from his father. He throws on his blue jacket as he practically leaps down the stairs as he passes by his mother.

“See you later!” He says excitedly as pushes open the door to the outside.

“Be safe!” His mother calls after him.

He eager runs over to Professor Oak’s Lab. Today he is one of the lucky candidates to receive a starter Pokémon. He’s heard that there are two others coming today. He wants to be the first one to choose.  “I’ve arrived Professor!” He grins excitedly. His eyes fall onto the table with one pokeball on it.

“You finally woke up.” Professor Oak smiles at him as he begins to ramble about Pokémon types and how to battle them. Lance, dismayed stares at the remaining Pokémon.

“Wait, where’s the other two Pokémon? Isn’t there supposed to be three” He asks recalling the name of the other two boys that are in the town. 

“Well my grandson and a boy with  Black hair I think… They arrived at the crack of dawn.” Professor Oak explains. “That was three hours ago. They have quite the head start on you.”  

“Nooo!” Lance gasps in horror. “I wanted to be the first one! Whose left?”

“That would be Squirtle.” Professor Oak explains.

“Quiznak!” Lance snaps a finger in disappointment. “I’ll take him.” Lance reaches for the Pokeball. 

“It’s a she.” Professor Oak says. “Pretty rare too.” 

Lance reaches for the pokeball and opens it. Squirtle pops out spraying water from its mouth into Lance’s face.  

“WHOA!” Lance gasps in surprise. Squirtle finally stops spraying water and Lance clears the water from his face with his gloves. The Squirtle is turned around arms crossed not even looking at him. Not wanting to deal with the Squirtle he attempts to summon it back into the pokeball. The Squirtle sprays the pokeball right out of Lance’s hand.

“Yeah, she’s not a fan of pokeballs. It took forever to get her into one in the first place.”  Professor Oak explained. “She might hang out on your shoulder?”

Lance facepalms then picks up the pokeball shoving it onto his belt. “Fine.” He picks up the Squirtle and holds it in his arms. She glares at him. ‘Just what I wanted, a Pokémon who already hates me.’ He tosses the Squirtle into his bag and zips it before it has time to squirt more water at him. He can feel his bag go moist as he shoves it on his back. The Professor hands him a pokedex and some pokeballs and Lance heads out the door. As he starts his path toward the next town, he stares into the uncertain horizon.  He hopes that this Squirtle is worth it.


	2. The Gang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If your interested in the pokemon breakdown of each character it's located here: http://ultrafandomlove.tumblr.com/post/148996744040/pokemon-voltron-headcannon
> 
> Also big thanks to Mikiri~ My spelling savior! : D Thanks <3 Wuv you~ !

Walking through grass, an ability most people learned passing Pokemon Training School. Lance has made every mistake in the book. A noise in the grass, instead of  trying to go around the noise and try not to get himself killed, he simply flings Squirtle out of his bag and tries to get him to battle, a Rattata of all things. Squirtle who doesn’t trust Lance in the slightest isn’t even listening to him. Instead, he’s doing different attacks and opposite actions. Which earns the Pokemon many scratches and bites.   

 

Lance resists the urge to face palm as hard as he can. “Turtle just spray water at it!” He demands in a loud and irritated tone.  Instead, the Squirtle insists on tackling the Rattata one last time. The Rattata faints and Squirtle grins in accomplishment even though he is covered in injuries. ‘Idiot.’ Lance can’t help thinking.  

 

“Why aren’t you listening to me?” Lance demands in irritation.  

 

“Squirtle.” The Pokemon responds crossing his arms and jumping back into Lance’s back pack. Not much of a response but at least Squirtle is staying with him. That’s gotta be something. 

 

A frustrated growl is heard nearby. Without thinking Lance runs in that direction. His jaw drops when he seems men wearing purple with the letter G on their chest, are hijacking Pokemon. He recognizes one of the people in the group of three that are literally punching their way though the grunts to get through to his Pokemon. He’d recognize that mullet anywhere, the professor’s grandson and his rival, Keith. 

 

Without Lance prompting him to, Turtle leaps out of Lance’s back (which was not zipped) and sprays water in the face of the human Keith was punching, causing the enemy to be pushed back.  

 

“Of course you’d help my rival.” Lance sighs running a hand through his bangs, wondering what he’d done to the world to deserve such a bratty Pokemon. Suddenly a net aims for Turtle. “Dang it.” Lance rushes over to help Turtle. He gives the enemy combatant a face kick knocking him on his butt. He lifts the net off Squirtle. Keith walks up behind him.  

 

“Your awake.” Keith says teasingly.   

 

“Shut up.” Lance replies bitterly. “Who the hell are these guys?”  

 

“Galra. They want to conquer this region apparently.” Keith explains. 

 

“By stealing our Pokemon?” Lance raises an eyebrow, that idea seems ridiculous. 

 

“They want to collect Pokemon for their army, obviously. Haven’t you been watching the news lately?” Keith blinks at Lance appalled. 

 

Lance looks away blushing awkwardly. “How am I supposed to find time for that stuff?” Before Keith can answer, a boy with black hair and a white streak leaps from the bushes striking out two of these Galra grunts. There is now only one remaining, who basically drops the net and runs for it, scared off by a bunch of kids.  

 

“Glad that’s over with.” The boy says with a calming smile. He holds his hand out to Lance. 

“Shiro.”  

 

“Uh..Lance.” He says shaking his hand. Turtle rips the net off the other Pokemon. A Growthie happily leaps and knocks over Keith licking his face. Keith chuckles heartily while trying to push Growthie off. 

 

“I’m happy your okay too. Get off buddy.” Lance crosses his arms, as even Shiro’s Rilou scuttles and hides behind Shiro’s leg like a shy child. Meanwhile, Turtle stares at him from a distance. Lance sighs. 

 

“How did you guys get so close to your pokemon?! Mine hates me?” Lance complains. 

 

Keith gets up from the ground patting Growthie on the head, then looks at Turtle. “It seems your Squirtle is stubborn in nature.” 

 

“Patience yield focus.” Shiro says wisely with a grin. “My little guy is shy. It took him a few hours to warm up to me and for him to stop scurrying into his pokeball. Hang in there.” He gave Lance a calming pat on his shoulder.  

 

Lance has no idea who Shiro is but he certainly seems well put together. It calms him. Suddenly, a green blur leaps out of a tree.  

 

“Are they gone?” He asks nervously, with a Bulbasaur hanging out on his head. 

 

“Whoa!” Lance yelps in surprise. “Hunk is that you?”  

 

“ Lance!” Hunk pulls Lance into his arms giving him a big hug. Hunk is Lance’s childhood friend. He moved  from him and Pidge about a year ago. They send letters to each other.  

 

“What are you doing here?” Lance asks excitedly. 

 

“I got me a pokemon!” Hunk grins proudly. “Behold my precious Bulbasaur.”  He takes the Bulbasaur off his head and holds it out to Lance. The Bulbasaur’s vine reach out to Lance’s hand. Lance gives the vines a gentle shake and Bulbasaur smiles.  “I taught him that!” Hunk says with much excitement.  

 

“Hey, where’s Pidge?” Lance asks eagerly. 

 

“Pidge is out training. She’s really eager to beat the first gym.” Hunk says. “Well, thanks for defeating them.” He smiles at Shiro, Lance and Keith. Turtle leaps into Lance’s backpack. “We should report the sighting of the Galra to the authorities. There’s a town ahead with a gym.” 

 

“Is there?” Lance blinks. 

 

“You must have a map in your bag.” Keith remarks.   

 

“Oh.. It’s probably soaked… Hey Hunk, lead the way.” Lance tries to avoid the conversation of why Squirtle isn’t in a pokeball and why he’s just  hanging out in his bag. Luckily, they don’t ask. They put their pokemon in their respective balls except for Shiro, his Rilou occupies a spot on his shoulder. 


End file.
